Passed chances and other affairs
by sherridin
Summary: Bruce and Diana in a gala. Will he act on it? Spoiler: In the worst way possible. It started as a one shot but then threw in a mission, some more parties, a person from Diana's past - all of which equates to a ruffled Batman
1. Chapter 1

Bruce recognized the curve of her neck, the gait in her turn before anything else. As people milled around and gave him a better view, he momentarily forgets to breathe.

He's supposed to be used to it by now. They've been running into each other in galas and charity balls every so often. Most of the time she wears black, on occasion deep red. Once he'd seen her in emerald. They're usually sleek gowns in simple, modern cuts which she carry with unassuming grace. Even without the famous name, her beauty alone is enough to draw the attention of men and women alike. But Bruce had practiced not staring. He steals glances and makes smartass comments as part of his role as Bruce Wayne, but other than that, he doesn't indulge.

Tonight though...

She's draped in the palest blush. A gown that shows off her strong shoulders and skims over her curves. It's practically demure save for the occasional flash of leg from the slit. Her dark hair is swept in a loose chignon, a contrast to the drop earrings that glints against bare skin. She looked feminine, romantic – like a delicate creature to protect from this harsh world.

Of course she's anything but. _Foolish, chauvinist man_ , Bruce can imagine her telling him. She doesn't need his protection or anyone else's. She can easily bring down this ballroom if she wants to.

She caught him staring and started walking his way. Damn, so much for practice.

As she drew closer, he found his heart hammering against his chest. Her alluring blue eyes were more defined than usual – darker, seductive. There's a soft flush on her cheeks. Curved lips deliciously crimson. As if the face blessed by Aphrodite needed any more help.

Then she frowned, an eyebrow perfectly arched. It took a beat before he realized she asked something.

"Hera, I want to club you when you act like this," she said in a low voice.

He never found it more convenient to be Bruce Wayne than now. He pasted on his best dopey smile and taking care to carry his voice, he leered, "You can take me down anytime you want Princess... preferably somewhere private."

He felt the sting on his cheek before he realized what happened. But it was fortunate he had wits enough to drive her away in a single line. If he hadn't, he would have given in to her tonight.

Bruce ignored the hurt that shone in her brilliant blue eyes and waited until she turned.

In familiar fashion, the affronted woman walked off while the happily scandalized crowd tittered. And like all the times before, the playboy gave an exaggerated shrug and grinned sheepishly. Only this time there's a dull ache in his chest that wouldn't go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkgirl knocked on Wonder Woman's quarters.

"Diana?"

The door flung open to reveal the Amazon in a robe holding a wash cloth, eyes and cheeks smeared with dark splotches. "How in Hades do you remove these things?"

Shayera gaped before breaking down in hysterics.

"Shy!"

"I'm sorry – it's just you look awful." She held her sides. "You never look awful. Even when we were in Tartarus or when you were beaten up by Braniac slash Luthor or when – "

Diana glared. "I get it."

"Sorry, ok wait, be right back."

A few minutes later and after a round of make up remover and cleanser, Diana's face was scrubbed clean.

"So you gonna tell me what that was about?"

"The make up?"

Shayera rolled her eyes. "No, the giant spider in your room. Yes, the make up!"

Diana sighed. "Audrey heard about tonight's gala and insisted I borrow her stylist and make up person."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's Audrey."

"And you agreed? I thought you hate that stuff."

She shrugged. "She was persistent and I suppose years of magazines in Man's World finally got me curious enough."

Shayera's mouth drew into a slow grin. "You are the worst liar Diana."

"I'm not lying!"

"I think it has got to do with a certain bat billionaire."

Diana gave an aghast look. "I don't dress up for men Shy. What self respecting Amazon would do that?"

The redhead grinned wider.

Her glare slowly fell away. "Fine, he being there was an added incentive."

"Uh huh, so did it float his boat?"

She frowned. "There was no boat – "

"I mean did he like it?"

Diana's face darkened. "He made a fool of me."

Shayera winced. "I highly doubt that Di. It's probably just his Bruce Wayne act."

"Even so, it was unnecessarily excessive. He was practically drooling." Diana recalled the dumb, starry look in his eyes and then the vile smirk on his face. "Ugh, that disgusting man pig!"

Shayera tapped her chin. "Have you considered he only did that to drive you away?"

"Maybe but... Ugh!" She buried her face in a pillow.

Shayera gave consoling pats. "It's ok Di. It happens to the best of us."

"Why do I bother?" came a muffled reply. "I'm supposed to uphold the ideals of female empowerment and here I am wanting this man who doesn't want me."

"Oh, he _wants_ you. He's just afraid of wanting you."

"That's even worse. It gives me hope which makes me try, and then nothing happens and I end up with a bruised ego and an identity crisis."

"Feminism and love don't have to be at odds with each other. And desiring someone doesn't make you weak."

Diana resurfaced from her bed. "Thank you for the kind words, sister."

"You're welcome."

"So what should I do?"

"I'm the worst person to ask but in Thanagar I'd lasso him up til he confesses."

Diana quirked an eyebrow. "Then how come John is a free man?"

"I've come to respect Earth and its human relationship protocols even though it can be a silly, roundabout way of doing things."

"Which is?"

"Wait and see."

"That is a silly and unproductive."

"Isn't it?"

The two women sat in shared commiseration until Shayera spoke.

"We want what we want, but there's a limit to the hits we take as well. I've decided to stand my ground. If John wants me enough, he'll have to prove it."

"And if he doesn't?

The Thanagarian warrior gave a small resolute smile. "It's his loss."

Diana squeezed her hand. "You have my heart, sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce closed his eyes shut from the bat computer's glare. He's been behind the screen for hours - reviewing, researching, piecing things together. Seemingly random isolated cases were weaving faint, rickety ties. He ran a frustrated hand over his head. At this stage, it's a toss up between astute intuition or plain paranoia.

A beep sounded, signaling an incoming call.

Superman's face appeared onscreen. "Do you know how hard it is to get hold of you?"

"Go away."

Clark gave a mock hurt look. "Is this how you greet a friend you haven't seen in weeks?"

"I'm working."

"It's time to get out of the cave, Bruce. You haven't been showing up for the Founder's meetings."

"How many times do I have to remind you - ," he growled the next words, "Part timer."

"That's the official title in the roster, but we all know you're secretly a full time member."

The urge to hang up was so strong, but instead he spoke evenly. "Why the hell would there be such a thing as a secret full time member?"

"Because you don't want people to know you care."

Bruce wished he could reach through the screen and wipe the earnest look off Smallville's face.

"No, Clark. Sometimes I really just don't care."

"If you say so..."

Clark continued to give unsolicited updates. "Things have been pretty busy lately. An additional pair of hands would be useful. We actually asked J'onn if he can spare a few days a month from his sabbatical."

Then he said oh so casually, "Diana's back by the way. From the off world mission."

Damn Kent.

"It was pretty rough. She and John were joined by sector 3 Green Lanterns - "

"I know, I know. I keep tabs from time to time."

Clark's face shone with delight. "I knew you care."

Bruce began to rub his temples. "If I attend the meeting, would you stop pestering me for a year?"

"6 months maybe."

"Fine, I'll be at the Watchtower," he said gruffly, cutting off the feed.

Superman smiled. And they thought only Batman can manipulate people.

* * *

"Bats!" Flash exclaimed. "We miss you buddy. I didn't think I'd miss the grumpy guy in the room, but I do."

"Wally," he acknowledged.

He took his usual seat next to Clark and scanned the room before letting his gaze fall on her.

She looked well. A gauze on her left upper arm, but otherwise ok. She caught his eyes and gave a small smile.

Before he can stop himself, he gave an unBatman like smile in return.

It has been a while. The incident at the gala happened 6 months ago. Bruce had apologized not long after, explaining it was indeed part of the playboy act. Diana accepted the apology, albeit curtly. Life in the League went on. And between the string of earthquakes in the South Pacific, the nth incarnation of the Injustice gang, not to mention the off world missions, they barely saw each other.

Which was perfectly fine with Bruce.

Clark droned on with recaps of last week's events. John and Diana gave a report on their intergalactic assignment. J'onn talked about the upgrades in the Watchtower's security. And Wally commented on the declining quality of hamburger buns in the cafeteria.

Finally Clark began to hand out mission cases.

"Recon work. There's rumors Kasnia is becoming more aggressive with their space program. The UN is worried it might lead to another global threat. We don't have anything in black and white, hence the need for utmost discretion. Diana, your connections in the royal family will be useful. Bruce, you investigated their space program before. Both of you would be the best persons for the job."

Bruce glared at Superman who was pointedly not looking at him.

"I'd _love_ to, but I'm busy in Gotham."

"It'll only take 3 days or so. A week tops," Shayera spoke. "Nightwing and Robin can easily hold down fort."

Bruce directed his glare to Shayera. He doesn't like it when the League talks about Gotham, much less meddle with its affairs.

Before he can answer, Diana spoke, "I'll go by myself. We're stretched out as it is. It's best to conserve our numbers. Besides I have Audrey's confidence. It won't be difficult."

"Back up is still recommended even for a quick mission." Clark looked straight at Bruce. "You can help out Diana, can't you?"

Bruce had to hand it to Clark. Getting him to join a meeting is one thing. But using Diana to push him to become more active in the League? Downright shameful. Not to mention idiotically brave. He's Batman, for goodness sake. He's not going to let the Boy Scout strong arm him in anything.

Bruce was about to send a barb flying when he noticed Diana watching him and Clark. Irritation and anger mar her usual calm features.

Suddenly he's reliving the awful scene in the ballroom - how she stood there so radiant and beautiful. How he greeted her with farce and theatrics. How she looked at him with such disdain.

After months of brushing it off, the guilt came rushing back sharp and deep.

"I can do it myself Superman," Diana said with a forceful edge.

"No," Bruce spoke. "He's right. We always operate with back up. I'll go."

Diana looked at him with mild surprise, then just as quickly her expression became unreadable. There was absolute silence in the room, before she replied.

"Fine, we leave tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to Kasnia wasn't an enjoyable one.

Diana expected it to be awkward being in such close quarters in the Javelin; she just didn't think it would be this silent.

She noticed Bruce looking at the GPS for the third time and spoke, "We're pushing 600 knots. You don't want to break the sound barrier, do you?"

"Not when we're planning to keep a low profile," he replied smoothly.

Still looking straight ahead, she replied without any hint of malice, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

He didn't answer, and Diana was almost certain he's going to take the cue and ask her to open the hatch right then and there. Instead he turned to face her. "I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression, Diana."

She glanced at him, startled by the apology.

From years of being teammates, she had learned to examine the tone of his voice, the line of his mouth, the tension on his stance. But there are still instances when a rock is easier to read. Right now she longed to see the eyes behind the cowl. Perhaps they could offer a clue.

At her silence, he continued, "Yes, Clark was being pushy. But I could've said no."

Diana almost asked him why he didn't, but stopped herself. She doesn't want to dive into this. Not now, and honestly speaking, not in the foreseeable future. The past 6 months had been good. The less she saw him, the less she thought of him. She's not going to wash all the progress down the drain.

When in doubt, she offered the truth, "You're a confusing man, Bruce."

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"You prefer infuriating, disagreeable, and bull headed?" she asked, the words tumbling down.

He actually smiled. "That's still a nice way of putting it."

A small smile crept up her lips despite herself.

* * *

"Diana!" Audrey exclaimed, walking down the steps to the garden.

"It's so nice to see you," Diana smiled, greeting her friend with a hug.

"You look gorgeous as ever."

"So do you, you look lovely," Diana replied. Her friend had a rosy glow about her, her blond hair in loose curls around her shoulders, blue eyes filled with mirth.

"That's the effect of getting rid of my ball and chain," she said cheekily.

Audrey linked her arm around Diana's as they walked around the palace's vast estate and caught up with each other's lives.

"So when will I get to meet Lucca?" Diana asked.

"He's out of the country I'm afraid, but he'll be back tomorrow in time for the party, which you'll have to attend of course" Audrey grinned.

Diana grimaced at the thought of another formal affair. "I'm not exactly prepared."

"Nonsense darling, we can go shopping this afternoon."

"Actually Audrey, I'm here to ask you something."

The Kasnian princess's smile diminished. "I knew this is too good to be a social call."

"I just want to hear from you. There's talk of Kasnia's space program reactivating again. It is true?"

Audrey sighed. "After the Vandal Savage fiasco, we've been rebuilding the country – the infrastructure, the economy, and most importantly the people's morale. We're a small nation but our space program has been our pride. We're slowly scaling up, but it's mostly research and technology advancement. Nothing sinister, I promise."

Diana smiled. "You sound so grown up."

"Not quite, I still love my parties."

Audrey glanced at their surroundings and spoke quietly. "There's nothing to worry about but if your Bat friend is doing some investigation work like last time, I won't stop you, providing you tell me what you learn of course."

Diana looked at her in surprise.

Audrey shrugged. "Think of it as a third party audit by a person I trust. It's actually a good deal for me."

The Amazon gave a curt nod. "Thank you Audrey."

She grinned brightly. "Now let's go find you some clothes."

* * *

Bruce heard a knock and looked up from his laptop. 9 am on the dot.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted.

He was amused to find her looking every bit the socialite in a sleeveless, white silk top, cream slacks, and a pair of sunglasses perched on her head.

He in turn felt underdressed in shirt and sweats. Diana didn't seem to mind though. In fact she looked pleased.

"It's nice to see you Bruce," she said warmly, as if they haven't spent yesterday morning cooped up in a small aircraft.

The tender expression on her blue eyes warmed him to his toes. Then he realized it's the first time in months she'd seen him without the cape and cowl.

After their arrival, they parted ways with Diana settling in the hotel and meeting Audrey. Bruce checked in the same hotel a few hours later and began his investigations that went well into the early morning.

"I ordered room service." He gestured to the table with a spread of fruits, toast, and pancakes. A pot of coffee and a carafe of orange juice at the side.

"Blueberries and pancakes. I didn't expect you to have a sweet tooth."

"Every once in a while."

"Sure," she teased.

They updated each other with their findings with Bruce showing her footage from the surveillance.

"This is one of the mainframes I can access. The security is laxed after midnight. I don't think I'll run into problems."

"There's a formal dinner at the palace tonight. Perhaps their attention will be diverted as well."

"I thought so too." Bruce paused unsure of the next information he'll disclose. "One more thing, I heard some talks in their ranks - a coup. Has Audrey mentioned anything about military or civil unrest?"

Diana frowned. "No, are you sure?"

"Not entirely." Bruce played a clip in his laptop showing uniformed men inside the control room. "I bugged the room. The two generals seem to be recruiting this man."

There's a loud clink of metal to porcelain. "Hera."

Bruce turned at her breathless remark. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape.

"What is it?"

"It's – I know him."

Bruce froze the frame. "This guy they're approaching?"

"His name is Steve Trevor," she said, her voice now more controlled.

The name rang a bell. "The first man you've ever laid eyes on."

Diana looked at him in question.

"I check everyone's background."

She turned back to the screen and zoomed in for a close up. "I haven't seen him in years."

Bruce doesn't know the extent of their relations, but he knew of their history - how Trevor's plane crashed in Themyscira, how Diana was chosen to bring him back to Man's World which led her to become the ambassador of the Amazons.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but he works with the government. He can help us."

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the easy conclusion. "We can't be sure to trust him."

"Yes we can," she replied almost absent mindedly, eyes still trained on the figure.

"How long have you last been in contact?"

"Three years."

"Anything can happen in that period. We don't know where his loyalties lie."

"I know him," she spoke. "Trust him with my life. Last I heard he was in deep cover in Moscow. He's probably looking into something. He'll help us."

"Diana – "

"I'm not arguing with you Bruce. Not about this."

He recognized the steely look but said it anyway, "Banking on a person's character without knowing his motives. Letting emotions drive your judgement - it's a dangerous flaw."

"And yours is thinking the worst in everyone."

"It's what keeps a mere mortal like me alive."

Diana felt the jab. "It's always about us metas relying on our powers and being complacent and naïve, isn't it?"

"I'm just being logical. You know I'm right."

She looked at him in disbelief. "I know him implicitly. He is a good man. Why do you have to complicate things?"

"You place that much faith on a man you haven't spoken to in 3 years?"

"You're making me sound so unreasonable. It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

She stood up. "If you trust me, you wouldn't even question this."

"I do trust you."

"Not enough apparently," she scoffed.

"Diana," he called out just as she reached the door. "There's a good chance Trevor will be at the dinner tonight. Ask him whatever you want, just be careful."

She glanced back, her glare making clear of what she thinks of his precaution.

The door slammed and he sighed.

It's in her nature to believe in people and it's in his to question and probe and doubt. She and Clark operate in the same manner and it irks him to no extent on how the two most powerful metas on earth can't see the danger of their trusting nature. The topic has come up every now and then, but rarely does it warrant a full blown argument.

And if he's being truthful, something else is getting under his skin.

 _"I know him implicitly."_

His jaw ticked. Irritated at that line and even more irritated that he's affected by it.

She's about to reunite with the first man she has ever met and possibly ever loved. The implication is not lost on him. It's making his blood race with simmering urgency, as if time is quickly running out.

His logic kicks in. It's better this way. She's a distraction. A liability to his mission, a deterrent from control and discipline. If their argument is any indication, there's no place for these feelings in their line of work.

Besides she's too good for him. He's an untrusting man who thrives in ruthless logic and solitude. How can he deserve the love of someone with such a pure, open heart? It's for the best.

And yet as the usual reasons run through his head, Bruce never had so many doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana can barely contain her excitement. She's about to see an old friend she hasn't talked to for a long time. In Kasnia of all places. She wonders how he'll react. She can't remember the exact instance or reason why they stopped keeping in touch. They had one of those slow burns – a friendship bordering on romance that for one reason or the other didn't take off. Both had busy lives and careers. Between a superhero stationed in space and a CIA agent immersed in operations, timing was always a problem.

"You seem unusually happy," Audrey commented, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look in your face."

"What look?"

"Like a giddy school girl who's trying to behave."

Diana laughed. "I guess I'm more excited than I thought."

"Good, because we're going to get you a man tonight."

"Audrey," she warned.

"Diana, how many times do I have to tell you? All work and no play makes a dull superhero. Live a little," her friend chided. "And if you haven't noticed, people's eyes are on you. Take your pick."

"They're looking at me because I'm Wonder Woman," she replied without false modesty.

"They're looking at you because you're stunning tonight and I take full credit."

Audrey had chosen for her a white halter gown held by a golden clasp around the neck. But it's the back that's the show stopper. Cutting down to almost her waist, it showed off her strong, toned shoulders and a whole lot of skin.

"Him," she suddenly said to Audrey.

Her friend followed her gaze to the tall, blonde man who just entered the room. "That was fast." She nonetheless took her arm and led the way.

Diana's heart began to quicken as they drew nearer. "Diana, meet Captain Alexei Sokolov of the Kasnian Air Force."

Diana saw Steve's stunned expression before it seamlessly turned into a look of delight.

"A pleasure, Wonder Woman," he greeted, taking her hand to his lips.

"No, no," Audrey scolded, "She's here as a civilian. Call her Diana."

"Of course," Steve replied, his eyes twinkling. "How have you been enjoying Kasnia, Diana?"

She stifled a laugh at his slight Russian accent. She found it disorienting. "I'm having a lovely stay so far."

"I'm new to the county myself but I'm very much smitten."

The mirth in his eyes betray the double meaning.

Audrey spied the soft flush on her friend's cheeks and got the hint. "I'm going to see to the other guests now. Captain, I trust you to take care of my friend. "

"I'll be honored to be at her disposal."

"That's what I'm counting on," Audrey said with a playful glint as she walked away.

Steve's eyes locked unto hers. "Angel, I have a million questions," he said softly.

Her heart fluttered at the familiar name.

He leaned close. "I wish I can whisk you off to somewhere private but I'm afraid people might get the wrong impression."

His words jolted a memory out of her - another party at another place. _"You can take me down anytime you want Princess... preferably somewhere private."_

She shoved that image aside.

"That would not be wise," she agreed.

"How about indulging this humble man to an innocent dance instead?"

Diana stifled a laugh. "That accent is ridiculous."

"Is not," he countered in a whisper, accent less. "I'm told it sounds manly."

"I'm sure Alexei," she grinned. "And yes, I'd be happy to dance with you."

Audrey congratulated herself with a job well done as she watched the handsome couple on the dance floor. She can see the merriment in Diana's eyes and wondered how the Captain was able to charm her so.

As the night wore on, Diana was introduced to other guests including Audrey's current man, Lucca. But the Kasnian royal could see how her friend would often look towards the Captain's way. And as the party dwindled and Diana bid good-bye, the subsequent exit of Sokolov did not go unnoticed under her watchful eye.

* * *

Bruce sat restlessly at his desk. He's supposed to be working but the words on the screen were becoming jumbled and nonsensical. He glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. 2 AM and the princess has yet to return to her room.

With great efficiency, he had sneaked in the military compound, accessed the mainframe, and returned to the hotel in record time. He dropped by her room to find it empty and set up a sensor to trip when she arrives. An hour on and the sensor remained silent.

It's not her safety he's worried about. If Diana's in trouble, she would have activated their comlink. It would have to be something else.

He ran a frustrated hand over his face, the memory of the morning encounter coming to him in shorter intervals. _You've lost her, you idiot,_ his brain is accusing him.

Bruce snapped his laptop shut in aggravation. He won't get any more work done, not tonight.

He slipped on his loafers, grabbed a pair of glasses for disguise, and headed to the lobby. He planted himself on a deserted sofa chair at the far corner, got a magazine, and waited. It was an unproductive way to spend time, but by God he doesn't know what else to do.

Thirty minutes in and the revolving doors produced a statuesque Amazon looking ethereal in white, accompanied by a broad shouldered man in formal military attire.

Bruce's heart ached at the sight. She was talking to Trevor with a certain ease and lightness. The captain looked back with undeniable affection, and then leaning close to her ear, uttered a remark that made her laugh. God, he'd give anything to make her laugh like that.

He watched as Trevor placed a hand on her back and led her to the elevators. As the doors closed, Bruce looked down at the crumpled magazine in his grip and threw it away.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana gave the hotel door a sharp rap and wondered what's taking Bruce so long. She lost track of time yesterday which led to oversleeping which led to her running late. She's anticipating a smartass quip from her colleague about partying and late nights, but it seems he's the one behind schedule. Just as she was considering breaking in, the door opened.

She looked at him, startled at his appearance. There were dark circles under his eyes, hair dishevelled – clearly he had just woken up. In all the years in the League, she has seen him in various worrying states - seriously injured, exhausted, sleep deprived, or sometimes all of the above. But regardless his condition, he always carried himself with a sharp, efficient bearing, never this... rumply. It was disconcerting.

"Are you ok?"

He just glared at her.

Diana walked in and noted the empty table. "No room service?" she asked lightly, breaking the tension.

"There's coffee in the cupboard," he said, his voice even more gravelly than usual.

"I'll make some," she offered, heading to the kitchenette, glad to escape his surly gaze.

"You talked to Trevor."

Diana paused scooping out ground coffee. "I did. He didn't tell me much since his work is confidential but I confirmed our suspicions."

"There's a planned coup?"

"Early formation of it. He wouldn't give details. He suspects I might tell Audrey."

"Smart of him."

She looked up at his spiteful tone.

"We can trust him, Bruce. But you're right, I don't exactly know his motives."

For the first time since she entered the room, he perked up. "How do you mean?"

"Yes, he works for the CIA, but he's an agent – a pawn in the grand scheme of things. What the agency plans to do with his intel is up to his bosses. And even I'm not naive enough to think the government always has the best judgement."

She took the two mugs of coffee and handed one to him.

"I don't think you're naive, Diana," he finally said.

She noted his frown and sighed. "Let's forget about what happened. I rather not fight."

He watched her intently as he took a sip. "You seem to be in a happy mood."

"It feels good to reconnect with Steve," she replied casually, "It seems silly now why we hadn't talked sooner."

Bruce stood up and walked to the windows, his back to her.

She smoothened her dress and tried to think of something else. "Did you learn anything from the mainframe?"

"I haven't started."

"Oh of course, you probably had a long night."

"Actually I was back past 1," he replied. "You weren't in your room."

She set her mug on the table, feeling another disagreement coming on. "Checking up on me?"

He gave a hollow laugh. "Worse. I actually waited at the lobby. I saw both of you come in."

This jolted her in surprise. "Bruce," she warned, "You had no right."

"No, Diana." He turned to face her. "The last 12 hours had been torture. I've been up all night wondering, imagining things. At least now you can tell me what I want to know."

She was taken aback by his choice of words, but his face betrays nothing, his voice just as even.

Heart pounding, Diana stood up and slowly walked towards him, her eyes searching his. "Then ask me."

He hesitated, as if he had to wrench the words from his chest. "Am I too late?"

Diana stepped closer and settled a hand on his cheek. "You're a confusing man, Bruce, have I ever told you that?" she asked softly.

He exhaled visibly, placing his hand over hers. "Once or twice."

He lifted her hand slightly and kissed her palm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What is it about men and jealousy that spurs them to action?" she asked with quickening breaths.

"It's a powerful tool. Made me realize what I could lose – or have already lost."

She dropped her hand but didn't step away. "I didn't spend the night with him if that's what you're asking."

Her statement did nothing to release the tension on his shoulders. "Do you love him?"

She looked away. "Don't ask me that."

He tucked his hand under her chin and gently directed her gaze to his. Her breath caught at the storm in his eyes. They were filled with doubt, frustration, longing, lust.

"Bruce -"

He leaned in abruptly and Diana found the first contact of his lips electrifying. All she can think about is how soft and warm his mouth is. A hand tangled up her hair and pulled her closer, and she's enveloped in his embrace, her body melding to his.

He was pressing at her and she was pushing back, and after a few more dizzying moments, they tore apart, short of breath. Diana closed her eyes and rested her forehead to his.

She's suddenly aware of his hand pressed low on her back, her own at his chest. She inhaled his musky scent, revelling in his warmth.

"Princess?"

She followed his voice back to reality and her eyes fluttered open. He was looking at her intently. She hadn't exactly answered his questions. But how can she think clearly, how can she even consider another man with his arms around her, with his body so close?

Diana drew away as she evened out her breathing. "You have the worst timing."

He gave a lopsided smile. "For Steve maybe."

She looked at him, incredulous.

"You're an arrogant man."

"Perhaps but a man at your mercy."

Diana backed away until she felt her knees touch the bed and sat down. With pronouncements like that, she needed physical space to think clearly. How is everything happening so fast, she mused.

Just a few hours ago she was with Steve, talking like no time has passed between them. She never realized how much she missed his sincerity, his candor, his easy laugh and self deprecating humor, his adoration... It was uncomplicated being with him.

Bruce took a seat across her. "I'm not asking for anything, not right now. I just need you to know."

"I can't think," she said truthfully. "I need time."

"Of course."

She took a deep breath and changed track. "Did you get everything you need from the mainframe?"

"Yes."

"Then we can continue the work at the Watchtower. After my lunch with Audrey we can leave."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Clark saw the undisclosed number of his ringing cellphone and knew it had to be League business.

He got up from his desk and walked to a more secluded area of the Daily Planet.

"Hello?"

"You have some nerve Clark," Bruce's voice growled.

Clark winced. It was uncharacteristically underhanded of him to ship off Bruce and Diana to a mission, but he's been watching their deteriorating relationship for months and thought he had to do something drastic. When the Kasnia case opened, Hawkgirl made the seemingly good suggestion and he ran with it.

He thought the mission was going well too, not hearing from them since they landed.

Apparently not.

"Hey, Bruce, how's it going?" he asked lightly.

"Spectacularly bad Clark. And I have you to thank."

Superman swallowed. "Uh, where's Diana?"

"She left with Captain Sokolov of the Kasnian Air Force. And who knows where they're jetting off to."

"Captain who?"

"Steve Trevor!"

"Steve Trevor? Why is he there? And who's the Captain? – Wait, where are you?"

"I'm dropping the Javelin at the Watchtower. Then I'm heading back to Gotham where I won't be hearing from you for a very, very long time."

At least he didn't say forever, Clark thought positively. But he was confused.

"You mean to say Diana left with a Kasnian Captain? That's unlike her."

"Captain Sokolov is Steve Trevor's cover," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh..." Clark uttered with a sinking feeling.

"Yes Clark, it's been a hellish, soul crushing 3 days. And if I see you again, I'll ..."

Clark's face blanched at the string of threats from the other end of the line. He'll have to wear the anti-Kryptonite suit at all times now.

But at least he's somewhat acknowledging his feelings for Diana. This has to be progress.

Then Clark had a bright thought. "Hey don't pin this down on me! I gave you the chance to win her – or fix things with her – or whatever it is you hope to happen. If I didn't send you to Kasnia, you wouldn't even have a fighting chance against Trevor."

There was a long pause.

"Bruce? ... Hello?"

"You're right."

Clark's eyes widened in alarm. Bruce never concedes. Never.

"Umm, do you need me to come over? Talk about it?"

"What? No," he barked. "I'm approaching landing. Don't contact me again."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Would love to hear your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

A light tread accompanied by a waft of roast beef signaled Alfred's arrival in the cave.

"I thought I just had lunch," Bruce remarked, not bothering to look up from the specimen he's examining.

"If you call the measly half sandwich lunch," the butler sniffed. "This is dinner by the way."

"I'm fine Alfred, just leave it there."

There was a pregnant pause before Alfred mused idly, "I remember my first heartbreak. It felt like the end of the world in the most dramatic sense."

The statement hung in the cavernous cave as Bruce slowly drew from the microscope, his mouth in a thin line.

At his ward's full attention, he continued, "With your line of work, perhaps you would know best if the feeling is comparable."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's this about Alfred?"

"Since your return, you're not eating, you don't go out except for patrol, you're burying yourself in work – even more than the usual, which I didn't think was possible. I believe these are telltale signs."

The Dark Knight gave an undignified snort. Alfred had never meddled in the romantic department before. Not a single comment was dispensed even when Bruce knew he disapproved of Selina and didn't care for Talia. Apparently it's a different ballgame when he favors someone.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replied with an impatient note, "Just catching up on work."

"Catching up," the Englishman chortled, "To what? Until when? You can't catch up to something that never ends."

Bruce glared at him. "This always comes first, Alfred. You know that."

"The mission." He shook his head. "However noble, it can be an unwitting excuse."

"An excuse?" Bruce started in a low, dangerous voice that has made grown men – including the super powered variety - quake. "This is for Gotham. What could possibly be more important than this?"

"None, of course," Alfred replied unfazed, "You defend the defenseless, you bring justice and hope to those who have none. You have changed the city in both your capacities as Bruce Wayne and Batman. Knowing how much you toil, the countless times you risk your life, I don't think there's anyone who's prouder of you than I am."

"But know also this," he continued gravely, "The man behind the mission is important too. If you keep on this path, you'll wake up one day to find there is nothing left except the mission."

Bruce looked at his confidante, father figure, and loyal friend, and felt gratitude tinged with biting frustration. It's as if he's once again an adolescent debating an unwanted truth.

"If I live to see Gotham rid of crime and senseless deaths, then it's more than enough for me."

"But we both know it's not." Alfred sighed. "There is a lovely woman who you've known for years and who - by some miracle - adores you. And I believe you return the same sentiment."

"It's not that simple," he grunted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want... If this ends badly, if I go into this and I lose her..." Bruce trailed off - a rare occurrence for a man so precise with words.

"No one says it comes without risk. Unfortunately you are no stranger to pain and loss. If it ends that way, you will not succumb to darkness despite what you fear. And more importantly, pain is only a possibility among many others that can be joyous. It's not always gloom and doom, Master Bruce."

Alfred watched in silence, knowing that conflicting emotions and thoughts are battling inside his over-analytical, stubborn brain.

Finally he added with more than a hint of exasperation. "And she's Wonder Woman, for heaven's sake. She'll most likely outlive you."

Bruce snorted again. "She will." His lips twisted into a sardonic smile. "If you want to know, it did feel like the end of the world. I had a small, bitter taste and it felt like the world is spinning out of control."

"Love makes fools of us all." He slid an ivory envelope on the table. "The question is, will you be brave enough to face it?"

Bruce read the card from the envelope. "There's one thing I need to do first."

* * *

Steve Trevor flicked on the switch, sat on a chair, and began removing his boots.

"Trevor."

Bruce watched calmly as the man jumped, reached for a gun, and trained it at his direction.

He stepped from the shadows. "Don't bother. I'm a friend of Diana's."

A few seconds went by before Steve lowered the weapon. "Pointy ears. You must be the Batman. She has mentioned you," he said wryly at the ominous figure.

"You've been stealing Kasnian tech."

Silence stretched over the statement.

Then he chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "You want me to what? Confess?"

"Do you know what they're using it for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"What are they using it for?" he growled.

"Governments steal from each other all the time, in case you don't know. Kasnia stole some from us, we steal it back."

"I don't care. Just tell me where it goes."

"To the big black box in Langley. But you know that."

Batman smirked. "And you don't know anything."

"So leave," he said annoyed, "If you want to ask something, course it through Diana."

Bruce ignored him. "Have you heard of Cadmus?"

Steve stiffened. "They decommissioned that a long time ago. You guys helped."

"Waller closed it down. But there's new players reviving the initiative. Project Nova - I believe it's called."

"You're asking the wrong guy, buddy."

"But your handler Luis Harding might have information."

Steve glared at him. "You clearly know more than I do. Why are you here?"

"If you're really Diana's –," he said the next word acerbically," – friend, you owe it to her. Cadmus was meant to keep metas in check. In the wrong hands it was disastrous. Nova could be heading the same way."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To do what you will with the intel."

"You want me to go against my boss?"

"Up to you."

"You really are something," Steve remarked, shaking his head. "Does Diana know you're here?"

"No."

Steve gave a bitter laugh. "Is this your way of sizing up competition?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"She didn't say much, but something changed between the night of the party and when I flew her home."

A sense of relief washed over Bruce. She had not decided after all. Suddenly the urge to punch the guy diminished drastically.

"If you care so much, do something about Nova," Bruce finally said.

Steve stayed silent a few seconds before answering curtly, "I'll look into it."

Bruce started to turn away when he spoke. "I've heard rumors about you in Gotham. And from what I'm seeing, it just confirms that I don't like you."

He stopped at his tracks, somewhat impressed Trevor had the audacity to say it to his face. "I don't care what you think."

"She's the best person I know. She doesn't belong in your world of darkness and vengeance. If you do anything to hurt her, I'll find –"

Bruce crossed the room and had Steve's collar in clutches in seconds. "You don't threaten me," he rasped.

Steve stumbled back a few feet. When he regained balance, the window was open and the Batman gone.

* * *

People milled around the special MET exhibit, glasses of champagne on hand. They marveled at Hercules and the flock of Stymphalian birds sculpted in paper, the bust of Medusa done in purple fiberglass, the Cubist mural of the Argonauts, and other contemporary installations inspired by Greek mythology.

In the middle of one of the enclaves stood the mighty Atlas with a massive orb on his shoulders. The room was dark with a lone beam illuminating the kneeled figure, while the globe on his back emitted pinpricks of light, diffusing the room with an eerie glow.

Diana circled the metal sculpture, her eyes tracing the details and the lines of light. Finally she stood stationary, examining the anguished countenance of Atlas.

"Carrying the heavens for all eternity is too much of a punishment isn't it?" a rich baritone noted behind her.

Her heat skipped at the voice she had been longing to hear.

It has been publicized that Wonder Woman would be a guest of honor for the exhibit's inauguration, and even though they haven't talked since Kasnia, Diana had a feeling he would show up.

Trying to stand still she replied, "I've actually met him."

"Oh? And how was he?" Amusement was evident in his voice.

"He said Sisyphus had it worse."

"Damned to push a boulder."

She nodded. "Only to see it roll down every time it reaches the top."

"The hopeless pursuit," he replied, stepping forward. "I can't imagine anything more maddening."

Diana was unbalanced for a moment when he came into view. Within the darkened surroundings, her brain was conditioned to see the cape and cowl instead of the handsome man in tux. With a relaxed stance and easygoing smile, he was the epitome of the dashing Bruce Wayne. Thankfully there's no trace of the obnoxious drooling dolt.

Still his eyes glinted in the dark, the simmering desire in them evident.

She nervously turned her sights back to the sculpture. "A tormented man with the burden of something so great – doesn't that remind you of someone?"

Bruce smiled. "I'm but a playboy Princess, I'm not sure who you speak of. Although I have experienced the torment caused by women."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Teased by such beautiful creatures? Can't narrow down the choices?"

"Oh, I've long narrowed it down to one. But she torments me so."

Diana looked at him. "I torment _you_?" She asked in disbelief, not bothering to be thought of as presumptuous.

The lofty tone of the playboy slid to one that's more pressing. "When a woman you just expressed your feelings for leaves on a jet with another man, it tends to cause distress."

She murmured sharply, "I told you, Audrey insisted I go with him. What was I supposed to do? Ignore Steve and the private plane parked on her lawn?"

"You're supposed to tell her you already have a ride home."

"She was playing matchmaker and wouldn't take no for an answer. I already told you this," she hissed.

"Then why didn't you call me afterwards?"

Diana glared at him annoyed. "Why didn't _you_?"

"Because I thought you were with Trevor."

"And if I am, that's fine with you?"

"If I didn't make it clear enough in Kasnia, no."

"But you didn't call. You didn't show up in the Watchtower. I thought – ," She looked away, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I need to know if you really want this."

Bruce studied her face. "That's why I'm here. I want you Diana."

A clicking sound startled them both as they turned to see a sheepish spectator holding up a phone. Their exchange was beginning to attract unwanted attention.

There was a beat before Diana forced a tinkling laughter. "You flatter me, Mr. Wayne," she said, a few notches louder than their earlier conversation. "But I believe you say that to all the girls you meet."

"Only the ones who have stolen my heart," he answered smoothly.

She glared at his infuriating grin. "I don't think I can steal something that is not there."

Bruce knocked his head back as if hit by her words. "You wound Princess."

"Don't worry, I won't torment you any further," she replied unmoved, "If you'll excuse me."

Diana walked off to a different part of the exhibit and ducked into an even darker room – a film-showing of constellations accompanied by string symphony.

A minute later Bruce entered the theater, his eyes quickly finding the lone figure at the farthest corner.

"That was convincing," he greeted.

"I can't slap you every time you make a scene, can I? Even though I would love to," she replied, still slightly miffed.

Bruce's lips twisted into a devilish grin. "You would love to slap me?"

The meaning behind his words was actually lost on her, but from how he spoke them, she felt heat creep up her face.

"And luring me into a theater too. If I didn't know any better, I think you're trying to seduce me Princess."

"Well someone has to make the move," she muttered.

Bruce chuckled softly. Her insides fluttered at the deep rumbling sound. She loves it when he laughs and he does it so rarely.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Princess," he said tenderly. "I had some things to figure out."

The light from the screen played shadows across his face, and in the cloak of darkness Diana was seeing him as Bruce and Batman all at once – the stern soldier, the brooding teammate, the charming bachelor. "What did you learn?" she asked, her voice suddenly sounding so distant.

"That I've been building reasons to not love you." His dark eyes bore into hers. "And I've been failing since day one."

Her chest felt tight, the building pressure in her heart overwhelming. "That took you 6 years to figure out?" she teased though her voice cracked.

"I guess I'm not that smart."

Diana laughed and before she knew it, Bruce dipped down and captured her lips. Hot anticipation coursed through her body as he drew close. His skillful mouth and tongue was rendering her useless that all she can do is feel and not much else.

His lips moved to plant feathery kisses along her jaw and neck, while his hands stroked her sides, his fingers searching for bare skin. The light from the film danced around them while the swell of the symphony vibrated through their bodies. Diana closed her eyes, drunk in the sensation.

"Bruce," she half moaned in between kisses, "I think we have to -"

"Move to somewhere private?" he asked in a low voice.

Both grinned stupidly at the phrase.


End file.
